Trying to figure you out
by Marlene Phoenix
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy tries to figure out just why Sanji acts the way he does when he's around women. Too bad, he notices a little too late. Indicated LuNa !


Disclaimer: Nope, I definitely don't own One Piece!

Author's Note: Oh my God! This took me a good three hours to write, even though it's a pretty simple, not all too detailed, short fanfic (btw a one shot)

Anyways, I needed some kind of distraction, since I've been working on another multi-chaptered OP-fic (an Ace-centered romance/action-fic) that I refuse to post while it's not completely done yet and that might take a while. However, I like this ff a lot although it's nothing special, more of a drabble; my thoughts on how Luffy would notice his feelings for a certain someone, namely Nami but if you want to you can interpret this as a yaoi, Sa/Lu, too. I'll leave that decision to you.

Notice: I do not have any internet connection anymore and I post this using my mother's computer, so I will not be able to read reviews (if I get some) until I can use my mom's pc again since I don't live with her anymore, so in case anyone wants to point out their ff to me or something like that, don't wonder if I don't review it, I simply don't have the chance to read it… Goodness, yes, I'm desperate for my internet connection but I can't help it… T-T

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy, carefree, naïve captain of the straw-hat pirate crew never really had contemplated why his cook was acting the way he did when it came to women.

Sanji had always been that way, from the beginning, meaning from the time on he'd joined the crew and to Luffy that had been part of the man's nature and nothing to worry about, such it had never even occurred to Luffy that Sanji's behaviour could be called unusual, maybe even freaky. After all, the other crew members did have their quirks as well, they all ranged from weird to strange in some kind of way, it was just a part of them and he had accepted that without a question, without a thought, just like it was his nature.

That was until a day that did not really differ from any other. The Going Merry was on its way across the sea, following the Lockport's route and with no land in view yet the crew members were following their daily routines, in case of the two women on board that meant lounging on deck of the ship, enjoying the sunshine, or at least something similar to it. In fact, Robin was reading a book and Nami had dedicated herself fully to studying a map of the island they were heading for.

Roronoa Zorro, not a fan of such intellectual activities, was lifting his self made weights, not caring for what happened around him nor for the sunburn that formed all over his exposed back.

Usopp the appointed gunman was doing what he did best, despite telling stories, he was joking around with Chopper and at the same time trying to invent… something (not that he himself was sure what he was hoping to create).

The crew's captain was keeping away from those actions; he was resting, sitting on his favourite spot, the lamb's head, watching the wide ocean while listening to the commotion taking place behind him. He had been banned from the kitchen (once again), where Sanji was hoping to create a wonderful dish.

Luffy was indeed aware that said dish was probably thought to be a surprise for Nami and Robin, he knew how content Sanji was when he could please the two women but it was mystery to him why the cook was _constantly_ trying so hard to make them happy, after all he did not gain anything.

It was then, as those thoughts penetrated his mind for the first time (or maybe they had before and he had forgotten about it) that Luffy turned around. From his position watching the sea, he had turned around to watch the deck, patiently waiting for something. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but his instincts seldom lied when they kicked in and then, at that moment they were telling him to watch.

Monkey D. Luffy, was for once trying to analyse the human mind of his crewmates. Sitting there, sun shining on his back, warming it up, he wondered how Zorro managed to completely concentrate on his weightlifting with that huge, hurting, red burn on his back; he asked himself how Usopp could mind two businesses at once, talking to Chopper and at the same time fiddling with a new invention, he speculated whether Chopper still was listening to Usopp's story about how he fought off a sea-king or if the small reindeer had fallen asleep with his eyes open; Luffy marvelled at Robin's complete devotion to small little letters in books and at Nami's love for cartography and how there seemed a special bond between these two women.

He was in awe, watching his surroundings and taking in as much as he could. Until Sanji emerged from his realm, carrying a tray with drinks and what looked like some kind of fruity salad across the deck to stop in front of the two women and bow; Luffy was fascinated, taking in the ensuing happenings, forgetting over his fascination even that Sanji had been bringing food.

He observed the display, eyes widened, watching how both Nami's as well as Robin's faces lit up with a smile as they took notice of the cook and how Robin, thanking him accepted a bowl of the salad and a drink, how Nami got up, cooed at Sanji and winked at Robin as the man once again assured his absolute devotion to the both of them. Luffy gazed intently at the hand that Nami was petting Sanji's arm with in a friendly gesture, the way she grabbed the second bowl and drink from the tray and then shoved the cook into the direction of the kitchen with a sway of her hip, giggling alongside Robin as Sanji, his eyes practically pouring of affection almost hovered back towards the insides.

Luffy shook his head, despair clearly written all over his face as he scrunched his eyebrows, miser that he still had not understood what Sanji's intend was. Deciding that maybe he had to watch Sanji around the women more often, Luffy had made up his mind.

Indeed, the Going Merry's captain from now on was seldom found watching the ocean the following days, his features stubborn, he observed his crew from day to day, learning that his direct stares often caused trouble: Nami felt watched, Robin agreed with her, as did Sanji, Usopp and Chopper, the only one unaware seemed to be Zorro (or maybe he just didn't care).

Over a period of a few days, Luffy had taken on one of Zorro's habits, supporting his back on the rail, pulling his hat low he appeared sleeping, watching his surroundings through half lidded eyes. He found that suddenly his crew did not feel watched anymore at all.

Besides that he had been examining everyone, scrutinizing every detail of their habits and he had found certain patterns in their behaviour, so that he had taken to predict just how a person would react to another.

The subject he was interested in the most though, was still Sanji and women. Over the days, the cook had always found an excuse to present some sort of special gift to the two only women on board. Whether he brought them cool drinks for when the sun was burning down on them or some food for them to taste there always seemed to be an occasion for him to try and get their attention.

To Luffy it started to get boring though because however hard he tried he could not figure out why Sanji acted the why he did and with what he'd seen over the last days, even Luffy could not believe in "just because" anymore, he was sure that there had to be a reason but he had never been known for his patience, usually he simply would have urged actions on but even the rubberman was unsure how to urge Sanji to reveal his intentions, it was a more delicate matter than a fight, of that much Luffy was aware.

What he did not know was that his waiting would pay. It was the day that the Going Merry's captain had sworn to be the last that he spent sitting around, waiting and even he had almost given up as the sun sunk from high up in the sky down to colour the sea in orange and red. Sanji had for once spent the day inside of his kitchen, not once coming out and only as afternoon slowly faded into evening he made his appearance.

Just as always the cook carried a tray with him, two glasses placed on it let Luffy expect that they were for the two women who, sitting in their sun chairs were both occupying themselves with reading. Robin was turning one of the book's last pages that she had been studying over the last days while Nami was taking notes eagerly, once in a while looking down on a map that lay in her lap.

As Sanji turned up in front of the two, clearing his throat before bowing slightly and wishing both of them a good day, holding out the tray with the two glasses positioned on it, Luffy, still hiding below his hat, grinned, in a way he had often done over the last few days. Looking up, vaguely surprised, the women took in the form of their crewmate, just like they always did.

It was a game to him, guessing their next action, one that had turned distinctly boring as it appeared turned out rather easy in the end.

Next they would smile, he guessed and they did. Both, Robin and Nami set aside what they had been doing, smiling at Sanji.

Then he would hand them their drinks, Robin would accept hers while Nami would get up; his presumptions turned out right again.

She would take the drink from him; he was right again.

Then she would take a sip, saying how good it tasted; she did.

Grinning she would pet the cook's arm and turn around to indicate that he should leave them alone; she did.

And finally Sanji would retreat, smiling brightly, while Nami would sit down once more.

But she didn't.

The observer was unaware of Nami's current discovery of a note on one of the maps telling of a hidden treasure, he was unaware of her happiness about exactly that and his eyes widened as she did not sit down on her chair. The young navigator called out to the cook, who all too willingly turned around to be met by hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Luffy shot up from his sitting position, his thoughts in an uproar and a strange, hurting knot forming somewhere in his chest.

Suddenly he understood why Sanji was happy whenever he could please the two women; he understood what the cook had intended with his attention; he knew what the man had been waiting for and the young pirate captain felt jealous and angry that he hadn't noticed earlier.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! 


End file.
